Mon maître, mon univers
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: L'histoire d'Harry Potter entre les lignes, revue et modifiée, abrégée par moi.
1. Nouvelle famille, nouvelle aventure

J'écris cette fic pour relater un peu comment je me sens face à l'histoire de mon amie. J'le fais en slash quand meme pour rester dans mes cordes et les vôtre, vous qui me lisez!

Ça commence raide, mais ne paniquez pas là lol!

Note : Les titres des chapitres sont un clin d'œil (Bien que modifiés un peu)

**Mon maître, mon univers**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle famille, nouvelle aventure_

Harry était arrivé soudainement à Poudlard après avoir décidé d'y aller pour quitter sa famille quelque peu dysfonctionnelle, fallait l'avouer. Bien que son adaptation à son nouvel environnement fut court, chaque jour qui passait le surprenait. Il s'était fait des amis dans ce nouveau monde; Ses premiers : Ron et Hermione. Bref les années passèrent et plus tard, quand il eut prit confiance en lui dans ce nouvel endroit, partit en quête de quelque chose qu'il lui manquait en lui… Dans son cœur, il avait le désir de ne pas rester seul, de s'instruire certes, mais d'avoir aussi quelqu'un pour lui apprendre la vie, de quelqu'un pour le guider dans ses actes, d'une âme sœur, pourrions-nous dire.

Après avoir passé plusieurs personne pendant les années qui précédaient celle-ci, Harry avait rencontré bien des malheurs, vous saviez déjà que sa maman n'avait pu survivre, que son papa fut emporter loin lui aussi(En d'autres mots) et bref, ses conquêtes ne furent pas des réussites car Harry trainait son lourd passé avec lui partout, dans tout ce qu'il vivait et certaines personnes pouvait, après l'avoir connu, s'en rendre compte par-ci par-là. Certaines de ses conquêtes ne furent pas légitime avec lui, d'autre durent se foutre de lui car il n'en faisait pas de cas…

Bref Harry avait l'air heureux, mais il était notable qu'un certain mal de vivre habitait le jeune homme… Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup ou pas du tout ou encore que des choses qui ne contenaient rien de bien bon pour lui. Ce semblant de bonheur, une tristesse aveuglante en transpirait de tout les pores de sa peau, juste ses yeux, qui n'avaient pas cette étincelle comme avant le démunissaient de crédibilité, mais Ron et Hermione toujours ses amis, se disaient que c'était une mauvaise passe, que peut-être Harry pensait encore à ses parents…

Disons qu'après tout cela, Harry était toujours seul et n'avait pas trouvé son âme sœur, son guide de la vie… Ron et Hermione savaient un peu ce qu'Harry avait tendance à préféré, sachant ce que le jeune apprenti sorcier pensait, voulait… Harry changeait, mais c'était difficile de le cerner vraiment précisément.

Un jour Harry laissa Ron et Hermione, prétextant aller à la rencontre d'un ami. À partir de ce jour, Harry ne fut plus jamais le même…

-À SUIVRE-

Trop court? Mais ce sont des chapitres fait ainsi parce que c'est voulu. Désolé de pèter votre bulle, je sais que vous ne risquez pas trop d'accrocher, mais j'en ai besoin, merci de comprendre.

-SNAPESLOVE-


	2. il y pense

**Mon maître, mon univers **

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 2 : Il y pense _

Harry, avec l'accord de Dumbledore, avait réussis à obtenir un dortoir privé dans lequel il vivait avec Hermione. C'était pour l'aider qu'Hermione avait décidé d'accepter et aussi parce qu'elle aimait Harry comme un frère et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'aider. D'accord ils avaient beaucoup discuté avant ce changement drastique, mais ils le firent… Probablement au début sur un coup de tête, mais ça allait plutôt bien malgré les autres chambreurs dans le dortoir principal qui foutaient le bordel et qui souvent, emmerdaient Harry et Hermione.

Tranquillement Harry revenait dormir de moins en moins dans le dortoir, il allait chez son _ami_. Parfois il passait presqu'une semaine sans venir dans le dortoir et souvent en revenait que plus bizarre. Il ne parlait pas de ses escapades à Hermione qui au début, pensait que tout allait bien même si ce dernier était de plus en plus renfermé et passait son temps à lire ou écrire.

Hermione essaya bien d'en parler à Ron, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir ou peut-être ne voulait-il simplement ne pas lui dire ce qui se passait avec Harry, donc elle essaya de constater elle-même avec le temps. Souvent elle lui demandait si ça allait bien et elle obtenait juste des « Ouais » non élaborés.

Un soir alors qu'Harry était resté à coucher au dortoir, il dit à Hermione que cet ami, en fait, c'était devenu son petit ami, mais n'en dit pas plus alors qu'Hermione croyait maintenant comprendre pourquoi Harry était différent, c'était l'amour, probablement. Distant il restait tout de même, continuant de ne pas bien manger, ne rapportant que des trucs vides de la grande salle après chaque repas. C'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Hermione; Ce que Harry mangeait. Parfois, ne sachant pas comment lui dire, elle le regardait et lui demandait ce qu'il mangeait et quand il lui disait elle lui demandait si c'était bon ou encore lui disant « Tu manges ça?! » et lui de répondre « oui » sèchement. Elle n'était pas sa mère, personne ne pouvait remplacer sa mère d'ailleurs, mais l'envie de lui demander de manger quelque chose de bon lui passait souvent pas la tête, parfois elle ressentait de la colère en le voyant manger si mal, mais elle ne disait rien, voulant garder son amitié avec lui.

Quelque fois elle parlait avec Ron de ces choses et voulait seulement comprendre pourquoi. Ron ne pouvait pas le lui dire puisque ce n'était pas non plus ses affaires, bien qu'il trouvait vrai le fait qu'Harry mangeait mal sans pour autant appuyer sur ce point important pour la jeune fille, probablement pour ne pas se sentir en train de parler dans le dos d'Harry, ce qui était tout à fait comprenable et honnête venant de la part de Ron, il était si gentil.

Hermione laissa les choses aller tout de même, se demandant dont qui était cet ami qu'Harry gardait secret, précieusement pour lui sans jamais vraiment glisser d'information à son sujet. Harry et Hermione avaient des projets que la jeune fille voyait s'effacer au fur et à mesure qu'Harry se distançait, il en était rendu à venir dormir au dortoir une fois par semaine, revenant toujours un peu plus différent, voire encore plus bizarre et d'avantage muet.

Jusqu'au jour ou Hermione lui fit une farce à propos de menottes et de fouet qu'il devrait apporter avec lui…

Harry s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre ce _maître_ et fit une halte pour en parler un peu avec Hermione, qui enfin se sentait éclairée. Il lui dit que oui, ils pratiquaient le bdsm ensemble, que lui était le soumis et que c'était la plus merveilleuse chose qu'il n'ait jamais vécue de toute sa vie. Pendant qu'Harry en parlait à Hermione, ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était immense, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps… Un maître, un guide, mais aussi un amant, un amoureux qu'il devait vouvoyer et respecter au plus haut point. Être soumis semblait lui plaire, il semblait… Disons-le ainsi… _À sa place_.

-À SUIVRE-

Voilà.

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
